1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a signal receiving apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a signal receiving apparatus which searches a channel including a broadcasting signal, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a signal receiving apparatus which receives a broadcasting signal may include an automatic channel-setting function to automatically search a channel. Here, the automatic channel-setting function tunes an overall searchable channel frequency band, and searches and sets a channel including a broadcasting signal from the overall channel frequency band. Even if a user does not know a frequency of a channel to select, the signal receiving apparatus having the automatic channel-setting function may search the channel automatically, and store all channels including a broadcasting signal as a channel map in a predetermined memory.
Meanwhile, the signal receiving apparatus may receive various types of broadcasting signals including an analog broadcasting signal, a digital broadcasting signal, a 64QAM (quadrature amplitude modulation) broadcasting signal, a 256QAM broadcasting signal and an 8VSB (vestigial side-band) broadcasting signal. The signal receiving apparatus may determine a type of the received broadcasting signal and search a channel according to the determined type of the broadcasting signal.
A conventional signal receiving apparatus has a priority to determine the type of a broadcasting signal included in a current channel to thereby search the channel automatically. That is, the conventional signal receiving apparatus searches a channel according to a first priority to determine whether the broadcasting signal of a tuned channel is included in the type of the first priority. If the broadcasting signal is not included in the type of the first priority, the signal receiving apparatus searches the channel according to a second priority.
For example, referring to FIG. 1, the signal receiving apparatus tunes a channel (S1), and determines whether the tuned channel has an analog broadcasting signal (S3). If the type of the broadcasting signal included in the channel is analog, the signal receiving apparatus stores the channel in a channel map as an analog channel (S5).
If the type of the broadcasting signal is not analog, the signal receiving apparatus digitally searches the channel to determine whether the broadcasting signal is digital (S7). If the type of the broadcasting signal is digital, the signal receiving apparatus stores the channel in the channel map as a digital channel (S9).
The signal receiving apparatus determines whether the currently-tuned channel is the last channel (S11). If the channel is not the last channel, the signal receiving apparatus tunes a subsequent channel (S13). The signal receiving apparatus repeats the foregoing processes, and searches all channels including a broadcasting signal to be stored in the channel map.
According to the conventional automatic channel-setting function, the signal receiving apparatus should search the channel at least twice to determine the type of the broadcasting signal if the tuned channel has a digital broadcasting signal. It is also time-consuming to change the type of a broadcasting signal-to-be-searched from an analog type to a digital type, thereby taking too much time to search the channel.